fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Carddass Destiny
Carddass Destiny is a video game for the Game Boy Advance that released on August 8, 2003, an installment of Banpresto's Carddass franchise. It is the third game to appear on the Game Boy Advance system, preceded by Carddass Advance and Carddass Reversal. Plot The game takes place in a post-apocalyptic world, prominently after the beginning of Getter Robo Armageddon, where a nuclear explosion wipes out the majority of humanity. While other factions are doing their own activities, they are shocked to discover the Earth is sealed, having disappeared from the face of the universe, leaving behind a portal from the past. The protagonist group must find out the reason behind the sealing and how to stop it. On the course of the journey, the player will engage against the antagonist Ruina, a destructive race bent on seeing the rest of the universe in ruins. Series List *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Mobile Suit Victory Gundam *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing *After War Gundam X *Godzilla *Macross 7 (Debut) *Megazone 23 (Debut) **Megazone 23 Part 2 (Debut) *The Powerpuff Girls *Samurai Jack *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Debut) *One Piece *Dexter's Laboratory *The Fairly OddParents *Ultra Series *Kamen Rider *Mazinger Z *Great Mazinger *UFO Robot Grendizer *Six God Combination Godmars *Spider-Man: The Animated Series *The Big O (Debut) *Fist of the North Star Characters Banpresto Characters *Joshua Radcliff - The male protagonist of the game. A former member of the League Militaire, his father is a workaholic scientist and Joshua has mixed feelings on the topic of him, knowing he is both an intelligent man, but an immoral researcher, having used his adoptive sister as a lab experiment, uncaring of her physical and mental conditioning. He is shocked to discover it is his father who is partly responsible for bringing forth the Ruina from their underground habitat, and resolves to amend his father's wrongdoings. He is usually referred to as Josh. *Cliana Rimskaya - The female protagonist of the game. The adoptive sister to Joshua, the apocalyptic event in Getter Robo Armageddon traumatizes her mind, leading her to develop a dual-personality: Chris, a soft-hearted, gentle girl, and Liana, a tough, stoic woman, who is the dominant personality, whenever Cliana is inside the cockpit of her machine. Usually addressed as Rim (in order to summarize the person in general, not the two personalities), she seems to have a weird sense of taste in food. *Clifford Gygax - A non-playable character, who provides support and knowledge for both Joshua and Cliana. He used to work alongside Joshua's father in his research. *Glacies - A secret character for Joshua and Cliana's route, although only Joshua can recruit her. As her name suggests, she controls the element of ice (Glacies means ice in Latin). *Ventos - A secret character for Cliana's route. Though not stated clearly, it is suggested he controls the element of wind. Unlike Glacies, Ventos does not appear in Joshua's route. AIC Megazone 23 (Debut)/Megazone 23 Part 2 (Debut) *Shogo Yahagi *B.D Cartoon Network Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mandark (NPC) The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup Samurai Jack *Jack *Aku (NPC) Marvel Comics Spider-Man: The Animated Series *Spider-Man Nickelodeon The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Debut) *Jimmy Neutron *Sheen Estevez *Carl Wheezer The Fairly OddParents *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Denzel Crocker (NPC) Studio Nue Macross 7 (Debut) *Basara Nekki *Gamlin Kizaki *Mylene Jenius *Ray Lovelock *Maximilian Jenius *Milia Jenius *Exsedol Folmo *Kinryu *Docker *Sivil *Gavil Sunrise The Big O (Debut) *Roger Smith *R. Dorothy Wayneright Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Kamille Bidan *Fa Yuiri Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Judau Ashta *Roux Louka *Haman Karn Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Amuro Ray *Char Aznable *Bright Noa *Quess Paraya *Gyunei Guss Mobile Suit Victory Gundam *Uso Ewin *Odelo Henrik *Marbet Fingerhat *Junko Jenko *Oliver Inoe *Tomache Massarik *Katejina Loos *Cronicle Asher Mobile Suit Gundam Wing *Heero Yuy *Duo Maxwell *Trowa Barton *Quatre Raberba Winner *Chang Wufei *Milliardo Peacecraft *Hilde Schubaker *Lucrezia Noin *Treize Khushrenada After War Gundam X *Garrod Ran *Roybea Loy *Witz Sou *Jamil Neate *Sala Tyrrell *Ennil El *Pala Cis *Carris Nautilus TMS Entertainment Six God Combination Godmars *Takeru Myojin *Kenji Asuka *Rose *Marg Toei Fist of the North Star *Kenshiro *Toki *Shin (NPC) *Raoh (NPC) *Yulia (NPC) Great Mazinger *Tetsuya Tsurugi *Jun Hono *Shiro Kabuto Kamen Rider Mazinger Z *Kouji Kabuto *Sayaka Yumi *Boss One Piece *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Nami *Usopp *Sanji *Tony Tony Chopper *Nico Robin UFO Robot Grendizer *Duke Fleed *Hikaru Makiba *Maria Fleed Toho Godzilla *Godzilla *Mothra *Rodan *King Ghidorah (NPC) Tsuburaya Productions Ultra Series *Ultraman Neos *Ultraseven 21 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers